1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bar graph display apparatus for displaying a quantity of information in the form of a bar graph.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art bar graph display apparatuses a bar graph display unit includes a plurality of bar graph display elements arranged in the form of bars and scaling marks which are arranged on the side of selected bar graph display elements so as to allow a quantity of information to be viewed in accordance with the relative position between the marks and the display elements. However, this known apparatus is disadvantageous in that if only the bar graph display unit is viewed, it is impossible to determine the position of its scale. Therefore, it is difficult to determine the quantity of information.